


TRICK

by KEYYY



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEYYY/pseuds/KEYYY
Kudos: 8





	TRICK

“那个老头子我早就想搞掉了只是最近才找到机会动手罢了……”金容仙甩甩自己浅金色的长发，对着身边的囚友放肆地说着自己的经历，橙色的囚服在她身上显得格外修身，前凸后翘的身材差点把隔壁的男囚犯勾引过来。  
监狱里的勾当金容仙早有耳闻，她一开始就选择展露自己的势力也不失为一种俩全的法子。当然，她也听说了看守她们监狱的几个狱警个个色欲熏心，要是你长得有点出挑，那么付出些许代价就可以早早摆脱自己在牢里的生活。  
金容仙最看不起这种出卖自己身子来换取自由的人，毕竟比起安稳的监狱生活，和猥琐老年人上床更让金容仙反胃。  
当然，人总是变的比自己想象的快。  
当这个紫发狱警站在金容仙面前的时候，金容仙发誓她第一次有了和那些女人一样的想法。黑色警服过于宽松将紫发女人的玲珑有致藏的严严实实，这并不妨碍飒爽英姿下的那双特别的眼睛，似笑非笑的样子盯着金容仙。手指玩弄着腰际的警棍好似什么新鲜事物。  
“怎么狱警大人突然来我这里寻欢？”  
“一晚上换你出去，敢么？”锐利的眼神里带着金容仙看不透的狡黠。  
浅金和紫充分交织在一起，那个紫发狱警修长的双指不知疲倦地在金容仙早已潮湿的内里翻弄着。在某个独立囚室的床上，呻吟声不绝如缕“唔……嗯…”粘稠湿润的地方紧紧裹着狱警的手指，让金容仙在她眼里看到鲜在狱警身上少有的放纵与兴奋。理性在持续的抽插研磨之下消失殆尽，“呜……啊……”高潮迭起之下的腰间酸涩无比。  
“狱警大人可还满意？”金容仙强撑起酸软的腰抬头调戏着小狱警。被点名的小狱警慢条斯理地褪下了身上宽大的警服，眼睛在金容仙泛着红晕的身上游走，警服下橙色的囚服上零星绣着几颗星图，金容仙认得这些，是别人传说中那个所谓从不见其人的黑势力老大，跟自己玩这种把戏也不过是个紫发的孩子嘛，紫发狱警整顿好了衣裳，笑着对着金容仙开口“姐姐，下次可别被骗了，我才不允许姐姐和别人上床哦。”  
金容仙才不拆穿在不属于她的警服底下抽插过后漏出的橙色警服和她蹩脚的演技了。  
“小朋友，下次来找姐姐的时候记得找见合适的警服不要悄悄的挽起裤脚管了，怪可爱的。”


End file.
